Nothing is by chance
by ButterflyDestiny
Summary: Modern day setting. Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai, Watanuki, Doumeki, Toya and Yukito are all regular unspecial people until the day that hitsuzen brings them all together. Their destinies become intertwined. SyaoxSaku, KuroxFai,DouxWata, ToyaxYu
1. Early Morning

_A woman with long ebony hair took a long drag of her pipe before removing it from her lips and blowing out the smoke. She wore a flowery rose colored kimono with dark butterflies all over it in mismatched patterns. At her feet were two fluffy creatures that looked like manju-buns; one white with a red jewel on its forehead and the other black with a blue jewel on its forehead. Behind her were two little girls. One with long blue hair wearing a black dress with devil wings at the hip. The other had short pink hair wearing a white dress with angel wings at the hip._

"_In this word nothing is a coincidence. All is Hitsuzen. This story is about people who are unconnected to each other but connect to others who lead them all together." She spoke. "I am Yuuko the wish granter. These people; Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, Kurogane-san, Fai-san, Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun, Touya-kun and Yukito-kun, will all meet full circle by the end of this story to achieve a common goal. Now sit back patiently and read."_

************

"Damn it, my alarm didn't go off so I was almost late for school." Watanuki grumbled as he sped down the street trying to avoid being late for school.

Heaving an annoyed sigh he looked towards the sky and couldn't help but smile at how nice out it was. Several other people his age passed him on their way to school. Most went to different schools he noticed but stopped to look at a girl about 12 years old wearing a pink uniform skirt and white shirt with a pink ribbon-tie looking lost. He guessed she must be new to whatever school she attended based off how confused she looked. He glanced at his watch and bit his lip. See if he could help this girl and be even closer to being for school or go straight to school and forget about her? He weighed the two and sighed. He made his way over and poked her shoulder. She turned around surprised. Watanuki noted her short light brown hair with two strands falling around her face and soft grassy green eyes.

"Ano…are you lost?" he asked.

The girl blushed looked to her feet embarrassed. "Hai, I am. I'm just starting at my new junior and instead of having my brother walk me to school I decided to walk alone before realizing I have no idea where it is." She said softly.

Watanuki smiled at her shyness. "Where do you go? I ca walk you there."

The girl looked up surprised. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to make you late for your school."

"I'm sure, so where do you go?" he asked.

"Kikumaru middle school." The girl answered.

"That's right on my way, come on I'll show you." Watanuki gestured for the girl to follow.

She smiled and began following him. As they walked she took in the sight of people walking by as well as a few stray cats scampering along the walls. She knew her brother would scold her for not knowing where her own school was so with a smile she decided to keep it a secret.

"I'm sorry I forgot to ask," the girl looked up. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Oh gomen. My name is Kinomoto, Sakura." She answered with a smile.

"Sakura-chan, nice to meet you.. I'm Watanuki, Kimihiro." He introduced.

Sakura smile warmly at him as they continued walking they got closer to a large school that looked to be a high school. She felt a sigh of relief leave her as she saw another school not too far away from the first one. She guessed it was hers. As they passed the front gate of the high school Watanuki was bumped into by a boy with short dark hair wearing the same uniform as him. The glasses wearing boy apologized to the other boy who stared at him. He looked him over as if taking in his appearance before patting Watanuki's back before entering the front gate. Sakura watched as Watanuki growled at the boy's obvious rudeness before ushering him towards the other school. They stopped outside its front gate.

"Well here you go Sakura-chan." Watanuki told her.

"Arigato, Kimihiro-kun. I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you." Sakura bowed.

"Have a good day at school." Watanuki told her as he turned to leave.

"You too." Sakura waved before entering the front gate of the school nervously.

Watanuki smiled happy to have been able to help. He made his way over to his won school his mind wandered back to the boy he'd bumped into. He'd apologized to the boy and all the other boy had done was stare at him, pat his back and walk away. How rude! He sighed deeply as he entered the school passing several people after slipping his shoes into his locker. He stopped beside a window when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his close friend Kunogi, Himawari.

"Ohayo Watanuki-kun." She greeted.

"Ohayo Himawari-chan." Watanuki smiled.

"You sure pressed your time this morning. I was worried you were going to be late." Himawari commented.

Watanuki shook his head with a smile. "No, I woke up late but helped a girl find her school and made it in record time." He stated proudly.

Himawari giggled at his enthusiasm. The raven haired boy glanced out the window and gasped. Standing down below was the boy who had bumped into him earlier. He was surrounded by a bunch of girls but seemed indifferent to their obvious flirting. The other boy almost looked lonely which seemed to go unknown by his companions. Himawari seemed to catch his stared as she turned to look out the window as well.

"Why are you staring at Doumeki-kun, Watanuki-kun?" she asked.

"Doumeki?" Watanuki questioned keeping his eyes locked on the other boy.

"Hai, that's the school's archery champ; Doumeki, Shizuka-kun." Himawari told him.

Doumeki was looking around the campus ignoring the girls surrounding him chattering happily. They were annoying. Always following him around, attaching themselves to his arm like they were his girlfriends and they never stopped talking. He glanced up at the school and caught a boy wearing glasses staring back at him. It was the same who had bumped into him this morning. Narrowing his eyes slightly he tried to take in the boy's features but was distracted when one of the girls grabbed his hand.

"Doumeki-kun, will you walk me to class?" she asked.

Doumeki stared at her before answering. "No." he yanked his arm from her grip and stalked into the school.

Watanuki watched surprised as Doumeki brushed off the girl clinging to him, coldly. He jumped when he heard a collision behind him. He turned to see his sensei on the ground rubbing his blonde hair while the papers he'd been holding lay around him. It appeared that he'd crashed into another sensei with dark hair.

"Fai-sensei, are you okay?" Himawari asked concerned.

"Hai, I'm fine." Fai smiled.

He looked at the person he'd crashed into. The sensei had short dark hair that spiked in some places and red eyes. Fai sent him an apologetic smile to him and proceeded to gather the fallen papers. He blushed when he reached to grab a paper only to have his pale hand covered by a tan one. Locking eyes with the taller man Fai smiled at him.

"Gomen sensei. I couldn't see where I was going." Fai apologized.

"Just be careful next time." The other sensei barked.

"Kurogane-sensei, are you okay?" a boy asked stepping towards his sensei.

"I'm fine!" Kurogane barked.

Fai stood up with his papers gathered carefully. He smiled at Kurogane who scoffed and cuffed the blonde lightly on the side of the head before turning to stalk off. The blonde couldn't help but watch the other man leave. A grey haired boy walked past him. Quickly recognizing the boy Fai called out to him.

"Tsukishiro-kun!" the boy spun around startled only to stumble backwards.

He was caught easily around the waist by someone. Looking up he locked eyes with a tall boy with dark brown hair. He stared at Yukito surprised but set him upright. The grey haired boy flushed slightly and bowed stumbling out an apology before walking quickly over to Fai. The blonde haired sensei handed part of the papers to Yukito before leading the boy down the hall. Toya watched as the grey haired boy walked off. Something about him seemed so unique. He shrugged it off as he turned to head off to class. The bell tolled loudly signaling everyone to head to class. Watanuki waved goodbye to Himawari before headed to his class. Yukito sighed as he placed the papers on Fai's desk before heading to his seat. Fai smiled fondly as he thought of the dark haired sensei. Touya plopped into his seat as Doumeki walked past and sat by the window. Kurogane growled as he let out a loud sneeze. The day had begun.

******

Sakura sighed happily as she seated herself in a seat by the window. Thankfully she had made it to class in time without getting lost. She bit her lip in thought trying to think of something she could do to thank Watanuki-kun for showing her the way to school. A tap on her shoulder startled her to look up. A boy with short chocolate hair smiled at her and handed a piece of paper that was folded up. She took it and gasped; it was her schedule! She couldn't believe she'd lost it. Jumping up she hugged the boy tightly.

"Arigato, I had no idea I'd lost it." Sakura said happily.

The boy blushed but hugged her back awkwardly. "You're welcome."

Pulling away Sakura held out her hand. "I'm Kinomoto, Sakura."

The boy took her hand with a smile. "I'm Li, Syaoran. It's nice to meet you."


	2. Meeting full circle

_A wispy smoke floated around Yuuko's ankles as she sat smoking her pipe. The two little girls were running around behind her playing together in the warm spring air. A soft wind swept over the smoke playing with it creating shapes and designs in the air around Yuuko's head. The two manju-buns sat idly sitting in Yuuko's lap sipping cups of sake. _

"_Now that all of our characters have met one of one of each other all that is left is for them to meet full circle to get their destiny on the appropriate track." Yuuko spoke simply._

_Next to her on a small table sat a large bowl of water. In it reflected an image of Fai, Kurogane, Watanuki, Doumeki, Sakura, Syaoran, Toya and Yukito. They were all doing something different in their own places. Yuuko looked at it and smiled mysteriously at the reflections before turning away._

"_A chill will pass over them. Something will be taken from them and they will seek it out resulting in their full circle meeting." _

_*****_

Sakura smiled happily as she sat listening attentively to the sensei. She felt comfortable in the school immediately. With a discreet peek she saw Syaoran staring off into space apparently not listening to the sensei at all. Sakura smiled. He was so sweet. Especially after having retrieved her schedule and returned it to her before they had even been introduced. Syaoran yawned as he only half listened to what was being said. He glanced back to see Sakura staring at him. Her head quickly lowered with flushed cheeks. The dark haired boy smiled but blushed as well.

********

Watanuki sighed as he scribbled random notes in his notebook. He glanced up at his dopey sensei who merrily talked about nonsense. Fai-sensei was fairly smart but at most times he talked about things that were completely unrelated to anything educational. It could sometimes get annoying but other times it was a great way to relax and think of other things. He shifted his gaze out the window and spotted the dark haired sensei that Fai-sensei had crashed into. He was teaching gym right now. Narrowing his eyes Watanuki spotted Doumeki standing looking bored as his sensei instructed them. As if feeling eyes on him Doumeki looked up to the window at Watanuki. The glasses wearing boy gasped and flushed with embarrassment. He tore his eyes from the window when he felt a tap on his head. Fai-sensei was grinning widely at him.

"Watanuki-kun, what has captured your attention?" he asked.

The blonde leaned over Watanuki's desk to peer out the window and full on grinned when he spotted Kurogane instructing. A devious plan formed in his head as he stared at the other man out on the field. He cleared his throat as he walked back to the front of the class clapping his hands loudly to get their attention.

"Minna, I have the sudden urge for a more 'interactive' lesson plan." Fai announced.

Everyone looked around skeptical but stood from their seats to follow their goofy sensei out of the classroom. As he led them down the hall Yukito wondered vaguely what was wrong with Fai-sensei. They walked outside heading towards the track and field. Fai grinned widely as he spotted Kurogane giving instructions. Gesturing his class to follow him he stopped behind the tall dark haired man and tapped his shoulder. Kurogane spun around and growled when he saw the blonde haired sensei standing there smiling goofily.

"What do you want?"

"I seem to have misplaced my lesson plan and thought that my students would prefer an interactive lesson. I was wondering if maybe we could merge our classes, sensei?" Fai requested with a goofy smile.

Kurogane glared at the other man and opened his mouth to say 'no' but stopped when he saw the way the other man smiled. Something about it confused Kurogane. With a sigh he agreed with the merge. Fai smiled widely in triumph. He turned to announce to his class that they would be playing with Kuro-sensei's class. Everyone stared at the goofy sensei in confusion but shrugged, it was Fai-sensei after all. Watanuki paid close attention as Kurogane-sensei said they would be playing baseball. His class was one team and Fai-sensei's was the other. Touya stood on the pitchers' mound. A girl named Sakano was up to bat. Yukito watched as Sakano-chan swung her hardest when the ball came towards her and hit the ball with all her might sending it towards the outfield. Everyone on Fai-sensei's team cheered loudly for her hit. Kurogane stood next to Fai as they watched their classes play. The dark haired man glanced over at the blonde studying him closely. He had a permanent smile on his face but it didn't reach his eyes; it was almost as if it was painted on. Fai felt eyes on him turning his head he saw Kurogane staring at him intently.

"See something you like Kuro-sensei?" asked Fai with a grin.

The taller man huffed and turned back to the game. Watanuki stepped up to the plate nervously. He hated sports so much. He grabbed the bat but shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the catcher. Doumeki was the catcher. The taller boy patted his shoulder in a comforting gesture before crouching down into the catching position. Watanuki gripped the bat tightly and took his stance. Touya looked him over as if reading his weakness. He pulled back and threw the ball. Watanuki swung and surprisingly hit the ball sending it flying. He ran towards 1st base. He panted softly as he stood on the base and the next batter approached the plate. Yukito nervously approached the plate. He like Watanuki-kin found sports less than favorable. Touya stared at the grey haired boy at the plate. He looked scared to even be standing there. Taking pity on him Touya tossed him an easy ball. Yukito hit the ball surprisingly accurately. His class cheered loudly for him as he ran towards first base. Touya shifted with the first baseman to pitch so he could be near the grey haired boy who was panting heavily. The continued game till Watanuki was on 3rd base waiting for Saykuya-san to hit the ball. She'd bunted the ball sending Watanuki running towards home plate. He could hear the cheers of his classmates and shouts from the other team. The next thing he knew something hard hit the side of his head and everything went black. Fai watched in horror as the baseball nailed Watanuki-san in the side of the head sending him tumbling face first towards the ground luckily the catcher saw him and swooped over catching him easily in his arms. The blonde sensei rushed into towards him with Kurogane close behind. Doumeki held tight onto the glasses wearing boy shooting an annoyed glare at the pitcher who jogged towards them.

"Doumeki-san, take him to the nurse." Kurogane told him.

"Please take care of him Doumeki-kun," Fai requested.

Doumeki nodded and stood up cradling Watanuki close to his chest. The dark haired sensei turned to the pitcher.

"You're on the bench for the rest of the period." The pitcher nodded solemnly and walked around the fence to the bench.

Yukito watched the tall boy walking towards the school building with Watanuki-san in his arms. He hoped the other boy was going to be okay. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice someone beside him until someone put a hand on his shoulder startling him. Turning he saw that it was the boy from the hall, Touya.

"Don't worry; I'm sure your friend will be okay. Doumeki-san will make sure he gets to the nurse. I'm sure he will be well taken care of." Touya reassured him.

A gentle relieved smile spread on Yukito's lips at this statement. He thanked the other boy with a tight hug which made boy of their cheeks flushed. Pulling away Yukito apologized which Touya brushed off saying it was fine before giving him a handsome smile making Yukito's cheeks darken at the thought. Kurogane frowned and decided to end the game to prevent anymore injuries. Fai crooned at the older man commenting on how smart and considerate he was. The dark haired man flushed at the comments and slapped a hand over the blonde sensei's mouth to prevent him from speaking anymore.

Doumeki stared at the still unconscious Watanuki. There was a bandage wrapped around his head from where the ball hit him. The nurse said he wouldn't know the extent of the damage done until Watanuki awoke. Nurse Subaru had left to go sit in his office to do his paperwork while Doumeki kept a close eye on Watanuki. When the sleeping boy had started to fall on the field his glasses had slipped off and gotten broken. Doumeki had to admit that even though he had just met Watanuki he rather liked seeing him without his glasses on; he look younger and more innocent. Reaching out his gently swept aside some dark bangs that fell in Watanuki's pale face. The soft touch made the shorter boy stir softly. His gentle blue eyes slowly opened. He sat up to take in his surroundings. As if in a trance he moved to get out of the bed but was gently pushed back. He stared confused up at the blurry person above him.

"W-where am I?" he asked dazed. "Who are you?"

"It's me Doumeki, Shizuka." Doumeki said keeping him in the bed. "You're in the nurses' office because you got hit by a baseball when you were running to home base."

Watanuki processed this before nodding in understanding. The taller boy told him to stay in the bed while he went to fetch nurse Subaru. As the dark haired nurse inspected the injured boy Doumeki stood off to the side listening as the bell tolled signaling the end of homeroom.

"Doumeki-san, you can leave if you want so you don't miss your next lesson." Subaru said turning towards him.

Staring at the boy in the bed Doumeki shook his head. "I don't mind staying here; I promised Fai-sensei that I would look after him."

A rosy blush caressed Watanuki's cheeks as Doumeki said this while still staring at him. The nurse nodded and deemed the shorter boy acceptable to return to class. As Watanuki stood from the bed his legs wobbled slightly before giving out all together. Doumeki moved with great speed and caught the other boy before he hit the floor.

"Watanuki-san, are you okay?" asked Subaru concerned.

Holding his head Watanuki nodded but didn't move from where he was leaning against Doumeki's chest. The nurse checked him over again before asking him to stand up straight again but slower this time. The taller boy slowly let Watanuki go to give him a chance to stand. Watanuki stood straight holding his head in his hand. He slowly took a step forward and thankfully didn't fall again. Subaru smiled pleased and relieved before filling out two notes for the boys to give their senseis. As they left Doumeki stayed close beside Watanuki incase he stumbled or fell.

Suddenly the shorter boy stopped walking. Doumeki turned to look at him concerned but Watanuki bowed his head letting his bangs fall in his face t hide his eyes.

"Why are you being this way?" he asked softly still not looking at Doumeki.

"What way?" asked Doumeki.

"Staying with me after I got hit by the baseball, you barely know me." Watanuki said still looking away.

A look of understanding passed Doumeki's face. Stepping forward he raised a hand and gently placed a hand on Watanuki's cheek. The shorter boy gasped softly looking up at him in confusion.

"I don't know," his simple reply made Watanuki glare at him.

"You don't know?! You baka! That's not a proper response or a situation like this!" the shorter boy then slapped his hands over his mouth when he realized what he'd said.

Doumeki just chuckled and ruffled his hair as he bowed his head in embarrassment. The taller boy turned to walk away. Watanuki quickly rushed to catch up with him. When they approached the door to Watanuki's class Doumeki gave him one last look of concern before walking further down the hall to his own class. When the glasses wearing boy entered his class all eyes landed on him as soon as the door was closed. Fai-sensei approached him with a look of concern. After reassuring his sensei and handing him the note from the nurse he walked over to sit in his seat. The rest of the morning classes were boring and uneventful.

When lunch time rolled around Watanuki was surprised when Yukito approached his desk and invited him to eat lunch together. He nodded with a smile and after grabbing his bento stood from his desk and followed with grey haired boy out of the classroom. Fai smiled as he saw the two leave. Watanuki-kun appeared to be okay but the blonde haired man was still worried. Turning his gaze out the window he saw the beautiful cloudless sky and the brightly shinning sun. He stood up and opened the window near his desk before going back to correcting. Kurogane frowned as he absently ate his sandwich while correcting some essays. He couldn't get the annoying blonde sensei out of his head for some reason. With a gruff sigh he stood from his desk and walked over to stare out the window at the students eating their lunches. He spotted Doumeki-san over by the archery field practicing. Kinomoto-kun was doing his student council president work by walking around talking to some students with the rest of the council watching him eagerly.

Over at the middle school Sakura sat on a bench eagerly ate her homemade bento while chatting with a girl named Tomoyo. As they talked Sakura spotted Syaoran glancing over at them from where he sat with his friends under a tree. Tomoyo noticed his stare as well and smiled secretly before going back to her conversation with her new friend.

A sudden strong gust of wind picked up. It passed over several people and slipped into two open classroom windows. The gust snatched a paper being corrected by Fai and an essay that was sitting neatly on Kurogane's desk already corrected and pulled the papers out the window. Kurogane cursed as he fled his classroom to retrieve the escaping paper. Fai sighed heavily as he followed his own rouge paper out of the school building. Yukito was shocked when the sudden gust grabbed his tie that he'd removed to clean a spot of soy sauce from. As he stood to go after it Watanuki stood as well when his spare glasses were yanked from his lap where he had laid them to be cleaned. Touya groaned in annoyance as he chased after his clipboard for his student council duties. Doumeki casually walked out of the archery range when an arrow he'd shot got picked up by the gust and taken from the range. Sakura hastily excused herself from the bench as she went to chase after the ribbon from her bento box that the gust had stolen. Syaoran followed as well when his school jacket was grabbed.

As each person chased after their stolen items Yuuko smirked from where she sat in her living room. The Mokonas giggled as they watched the chase while Maru and Moro danced and played. The Mokonas looked to Yuuko with smiles.

"Is it almost time Yuuko?" they asked happily.

Yuuko smiled and gave a small nod. She put both her hands on the two Mokonas' heads and rubbed them lovingly. "Yes my dear ones, it is almost time."

The 8 people were still chasing their stolen items. The gust of wind suddenly stopped and dropped their items onto the ground. They all stopped and panted softly. Each of them knelt down to grab their fallen items. When they looked up they were shocked to see each other.

"Nii-san?" Sakura said confused.

"Munchkin?" Touya said looking at her surprised.

A wide smile broke on Fai's face. "Kuro-pon!" he chirped.

Kurogane twitched and glared at him. "Teme! Don't call me that!"

Watanuki sweatdropped but looked around confused. They were no longer on the school grounds. They were in front of two large fences with an opening in the middle with a paved gravel walkway leading to a small wooden house.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Yukito asked.

"I've never seen this place before," Syaoran said staring at the house.

"It looks like an old shop," Touya deduced.

Suddenly the front door of the shop slammed open to reveal a tall, slender woman with trialing black hair. She was dressed in a purple tank top and a pair of tight black crop pants and a pair of white heels. On both her sides two young girl stood smiling happily with two creatures that looked like plush bunnies in their arms.

"I welcome you all to my shop," the woman said exiting the shop and stooping at the opening of the fences. "I am Yuuko, I am a wish granter."


	3. In Yuuko's Shop

Yuuko smirked as the group of people outside of her shop stood staring dumbly at her. With a slight wave of her hand she gestured them through the fence opening. The group was hesitant to walk through the fence to the shop of the strange woman. Sakura swallowed heavily before taking the first step. Touya tried to grab her but she had already entered the area beyond the fence. He followed her with Syaoran close behind. Yukito walked through with Watanuki close behind and Doumeki behind him. As Fai moved to enter he noticed Kurogane staying where he stood.

"Kuro-rin, are you coming?" he asked.

The dark haired man scoffed and looked at him. "Why? We have to get back to school. Besides I have no reason to enter this place. It doesn't interest me."

"It's not nice to lie to people, Kurogane." Yuuko remarked crossing her arms smirking wider. "If you had no reason to enter my shop then you wouldn't be able to see it. Plus I can definitely tell that you are interested in what is inside."

Kurogane glared at her as if she found him out. Fai smiled at this and grabbed the tall man's wrist and dragged him through the fence entrance. Once everyone was inside Yuuko led them into the shop. Everyone slipped off their shoes and followed her to the sitting room. The girls who had stood beside her came bounding into the room holding trays that had cups of tea on them. Each person took a cup and sipped the tea. Yuuko requested a bottle of her best sake which the two girls eagerly ran to fetch. The two furry creatures sat on the table with twin smiles. When the girls returned Yuuko eagerly poured herself some and drank it happily. When she placed the bottle down the black creature took the bottle and took a long drink from it and passed it to the white one. The group watched in confusion and waited for Yuuko to say something. The two girls seated themselves beside her smiling widely as she drank some more sake. When she placed the bottle down she leaned on the table eyeing the group cheerfully.

"I suppose you are wondering why you were called here." Yuuko stated.

They nodded. The two creatures on the table hopped up to stand on Yuuko's shoulders. A sort of mysterious silence hung in the air.

"Well get on with it woman!" Kurogane snapped annoyed. Fai looked at him from the corner of his eye.

Yuuko frowned at him but gave a soft sigh. "Something is moving out there."

Looks of puzzlement passed over their faces at her words.

"What do you mean?" Yukito asked confused.

Yuuko stared into his gentle eyes and smiled warmly at him. "Deep inside each of you is a hidden spirit; something mystical. Things are changing in this world and it is up to you all to keep this world and the rest of the worlds safe."

"The rest of the worlds?" Watanuki questioned.

"Yes, there are other worlds out there. They need protecting. It is up to all of you to keep them safe." Yuuko told them as she looked Watanuki over with a knowing smile.

"Why us?" asked Syaoran.

"Because of what lies inside of your hearts; your spirits are special and have the power to protect this world and all the rest. But you can't just rely on your spirits alone. You have to train to strengthen yourselves physically and master your powers." Yuuko explained.

Everyone looked even more confused at this information. Fai sat looking uneasy at what she'd said. Yuuko's eyes focused on him as he stared at his lap. She could see his inner conflict clearly.

"You must be willing to have your spirits brought out or else your spirit will fight you." When she said this Fai's head snapped up and a frown graced his face. "Would you all like a day or two to think about it?"

"How would you bring out our mystical spirits?" Touya asked.

"I would give you some scared tea to bring the spirits to attention, then you would all need to meditate in the garden for 2 hours to find the spirits and call them forth and finally I would use a small amount of magic to bring the spirits all the way out." Yuuko told them.

"What's in it for us?" Kurogane demanded.

"I will grant the wish that is in all of your hearts." Yuuko stated. "For a price of course. A price that has to be the same amount as the wish you want granted."

Yuuko then stood from the table and gestured for the girls and the Manju buns to follow her out of the room. Once the door was closed they all looked at each other. Touya was the first to speak.

"This whole thing sounds like a hoax," he said in disbelief.

"I don't know, I mean I know it sounds farfetched but it also sounds true." Yukito said with uncertainty.

"Kinomoto-kun is right, this whole thing is crap." Kurogane snapped.

Fai didn't respond to his comment.

"Anything is possible, I think she's telling the truth." Doumeki's comment shocked them.

"I agree with him, I believe her." Sakura said nodding in agreement.

*******

Yuuko stood in the kitchen happily eating some creampuffs she'd purchased earlier the day at the adorable sweets shop down the street. Maru and Moro giggled as they ate some cupcakes that were pink and blue with little candy stars on the frosting.

"Yuuko," the black Mokona spoke. "What if they don't want to?"

The raven haired woman smiled at him and stroked his ears. "They will Mokona, it is Hitsuzen."

The black Mokona nodded with a smile and jumped into the box of donuts with the white Mokona close behind. They all laughed as they enjoyed their sweets. An hour later Yuuko headed back into the room she'd left the group in. knocking on the door softly she waited for them to reply before entering. They all looked up at her as she entered. All their eyes held different emotions. The pairs she paid special attention to were Fai's and Watanuki's. As she seated herself at the table again the Mokonas hopped over and seated themselves in her lap cheerfully.

"What have you decided?" she asked gently.

There was a pregnant pause before Doumeki answered. "We agree," he said simply.

"I see, are you all sure? Anyone who wishes not to be part of it can back out now and not get involved." As she said this she kept her eyes watching Fai and Kurogane expecting one of them to protest.

"Yes we all agree, now tell us what happens now." Kurogane demanded annoyed.

Pleased Yuuko nodded. "As I said before; you will be given some scared tea to awaken the spirits, then you will need to meditate in the garden for 2 hours to find the call the spirits forth and finally I would use a small amount of magic to bring the spirits all the way out."

"Will it hurt?" Sakura asked nervously.

"No it will not," Yuuko responded with a smile. "When the spirits come out you will absorb their powers and be able to use them to stop those who wish to bring harm to this world and the others." She then stood up from the table. "You may all go for today, you are all needed at school of course. Come by tomorrow once your school day ends. I will explain more then."

They nodded and stood from the floor. Before the left the room Yuuko requested that Fai stay so she could talk with him privately. Once everyone was gone the door was shut softly leaving them alone in the room with only the two Mokonas.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Fai?" she asked.

"Of course Yuuko-san, why wouldn't I?" Fai said putting on a painted smile.

"You may be able to fool others but I cannot be swayed by your false smiles." Yuuko warned him

Fai was shocked at her words but quickly put his mask back on. "I am honestly sure I want to Yuuko-san."

Yuuko frowned but decided to let it slide. As she moved to leave the room she paused when she opened the door. "I'm not the only one who can see through you. Kurogane can see it too."

She then left Fai standing in the room staring at his feet. He slowly made his way out to the front entry way. Everyone was slowly putting their shoes on. Fai grabbed his own shoes to put them on unaware of Kurogane watching him closely. Maru and Moro waved them off but not before Yuuko grabbed Watanuki by the arm to stop him

"Watanuki-kun, I recommend that you pack up your stuff when you get home. After tomorrow you will not be able to live by yourself." Yuuko called before they left the shop.

Watanuki stopped walking. "Why?"

"You will find out tomorrow, you should pack up your things and stay at Doumeki-kun's shrine with him. I'm sure you won't mind will you Doumeki-kun?" Yuuko said smiling wickedly.

The archer nodded at her question. Before Watanuki could reject the idea Kurogane interrupted him as he looked at his watch and growled.

"We have to get back to school; lunch break is over in 10 minutes."

The students gasped and quickly broke into a run with Kurogane ahead of them and Fai slowly jogging behind them.


	4. Back to school and warnings

"Hurry up you slackers!" Kurogane barked as they continued to run back to school.

Yukito panted as he tried to keep up with the dark haired sensei. He didn't usually run this much so his body started to feel overexerted. His lings burned and he stopped running to lean against a brick wall to try to catch his breath. Watanuki glanced back at the other boy, he was about to stop but Touya stopped instead. He slowly walked over to the panting boy.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

The grey haired boy looked up surprised. He tried to respond but instead panted harder. Gently Touya rubbed his back to calm his breathing. Fai noticed the two and stopped beside them.

"Yukito-kun, take deep even breaths." Fai instructed him.

Slowly Yukito did so but clutched his chest in pain. It felt like his asthma was starting to flare up from his running. Fai realized this quickly.

"Kinomoto-kun, carry him please. He needs to get his inhaler from nurse Subaru." Fai requested.

Touya nodded and picked Yukito up bridal style and ran in the direction of the school with the blonde haired man close behind. They arrived at the school just in time for the lunch bell to chime signaling the end of lunch time. Fai walked in the direction of his classroom while Touya carried Yukito to the nurses' office.

Subaru looked up from his book when the door opened. He was shocked to see yet another person being carried into his office. He instructed Touya to place the heaving Yukito on a bed while he fetched the grey haired boy's inhaler. Going through the prescriptions in the cabinet before smiling when he saw the inhaler marked with Yukito's name in blue. Walking over to the bed he handed it to the heaving boy. Yukito struggled to put it in his mouth but the heaving and coughs made it impossible. Gently taking the inhaler Touya inserted it into Yukito's mouth coaxing him to breathe deep as he pressed the button to shoot the medicine down his throat. Yukito's breathing slowed and then evened out. Subaru told Touya to remove the inhaler while he assessed Yukito's lungs. Touya stood back so he could exam the gray haired boy thoroughly.

"I think you should rest for a little while," Subaru told him stepping away.

With a nod Yukito lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. Touya walked towards the door only to be stopped by Yukito's soft voice.

"Arigato, Kinomoto-kun." Yukito murmured with his eyes still closed.

Touya was shocked but smiled at him. "You're welcome."

They all had gone through the rest of the school day in a sort of daze. Their minds filled with thoughts of what had happened at Yuuko's shop. Tomorrow they were all going to return to her shop after school.

Watanuki stared up at the orange sky as he walked out of the school gate. 'What did Yuuko-san mean?' he wondered.

"Oi!" someone called startling him. He turned and saw Doumeki walking towards him.

"My name's not oi!" Watanuki yelled annoyed.

The archer caught up with him and ignored his statement. "It was the only way to get your attention."

The glasses wearing boy ignored him as they walked down the street. Pausing at a four way intersection Watanuki looked to the archer. Doumeki stood tall and staring straight ahead as they waited for the light to change. Though he didn't want to admit Watanuki noted that the taller boy was kind of handsome.

"Are you going to need help moving out of your apartment?" Doumeki asked suddenly.

"W-what?" Watanuki sputtered. "Why would I move out of my apartment?"

"Yuuko-san said…" Doumeki was cut off.

"I just met you today! Why would I move in with you?" Watanuki asked with red cheeks.

"I think something might change with you tomorrow and you might want to take Yuuko-san's warning to heart." Doumeki explained as the light changed.

Ignoring the taller boy Watanuki started to enter the crosswalk angirly. Shouts could be heard around him along with the loud screeching of tires. Suddenly he was yanked back onto the sidewalk and held against a strong, firm chest as a car zoomed right through where he had once stood in the crosswalk and drove head on into another car. His breathing sped up and shook slightly as he stared at the accident. Doumeki tightened his arms around the shorter boy as he glared at the car that had nearly hit Watanuki. The loud sound of sirens pierced the air indicating that ambulances and police were arriving to the scene. Watanuki blinked back to reality and looked up at Doumeki in surprise.

"Y-you saved me," he breathed.

Doumeki still held him tight as he looked down to lock eyes. "Of course, why would I let you die?"

Fai walked to his car with his arms full of papers. Memories of what had happened earlier that afternoon came flooding back. He really didn't want to…but he felt the need to. Holding the papers carefully with one arm he unlocked the driver door and climbed in placing the papers on the passenger seat. Closing the door and rolling down the window to cool the inside slightly. He slipped on his seatbelt and put the keys in the ignition. With a groan he kept turning the key to get the car to start but sadly it refused. He gave a defeat groan and began banging his forehead on the steering wheel.

"Of course, I mean why would it want to work? My day is already delightful so this just makes it better." Fai said sarcastically to himself.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" a gruff voice asked startling him. Looking up he saw Kurogane standing beside the car door leaning against the car parked next to his.

"Kuro-wan, what are you doing here?" Fai asked.

Kurogane scoffed and held up his car keys. "This is my car," he said indicating to the car he was leaning against. "So what's wrong with you?"

"It appears my car will not start." Fai said plastering a false smile on his face trying to appear cheerful.

"Enough of that damn smile," Kurogane barked.

"What do you mean Kuro-pii?" Fai asked.

"I can tell you aren't actually happy so stop smiling," Kurogane said turning to unlock his car and deposit his messenger bag in the backseat. He then stood up straight and looked at Fai. "Pop your hood; I'll check your engine."

Fai nodded and pressed the hood release button. As the dark haired sensei lifted the hood to inspect the engine Fai sat wondering how Kurogane saw through his smile. No one has ever seen through his smile, how had Kurogane? The sound of the hood slamming shut startled him back to earth. Kurogane walked back to the driver door.

"You may need to take it to a mechanic to get it fixed. I can drive you to your apartment if you want." Kurogane offered gruffly.

The blonde stared at him with wide eyes before giving a shy honest smile and nodding at the offer. He grabbed his papers and climbed out of the car. Once he locked it he climbed into Kurogane's car and buckled his seatbelt. The taller teacher climbed into the drivers' seat and pulled out of the parking space and then the faculty parking lot.

They drove for only 10 minutes before they were forced to stop behind a traffic jam. Kurogane cursed to himself, it was likely a car accident meaning they would be here for awhile but on the bright side he could question the blonde haired man beside him without him escaping. He turned to look at the man in the passenger seat. He had an emotionless look on his face and his eyes were slightly glazed over.

"So what's your deal?" Kurogane asked.

Fai looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you smiling when it's obvious that you aren't truly happy?" the dark haired man clarified.

The blonde man bowed his head and looked away in hopes of avoiding the question. His phone vibrated in his pocket startling him but he pulled it out. Blue eyes widened as he stared at the caller ID. He quickly pushed the red 'end' button to stop the call before shutting off his phone and slipping it away. Kurogane watched him closely as he did all of this.

"Was that important?" Kurogane questioned.

"N-no," Fai responded shakily.

With a snort of disbelief Kurogane didn't question him further on the matter. Traffic still moved at a snails pace much to Fai's displeasure.

Touya groaned as Sakura happily babbled about her first day at middle school. While nodding and giving half grunts to make it sound like he was actually paying attention to his little sister his thoughts wandered to Yukito. He wondered if the mouse haired boy was alright after his asthma attack. Looking to the sky he figured Yukito was probably at his own home by now. He shook his head to clear his head before glancing at his sister who was still babbling unaware that he wasn't paying attention. He looked up ahead and spotted their house. Sakura stopped talking and smiled at spotting home. She grabbed her older brother's hand and began to run towards the house giggling. She panted when they reached the front gate. Touya just rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the back of her shirt and tossed her over his shoulder then opened the gate and walked towards the house.

"Nii-chan put me down!" Sakura whined with a pout.

The dark haired boy just ignored her and unlocked the front door entering the house. He announced that they were home before walking into the living room and dropping Sakura on the couch. She glared at him with a pout. Their father walked into the living room with a warm smile welcoming them home. Sakura hopped up and hugged him then began to talk excitedly about her day. Touya left the living room and walked upstairs to his bedroom. Dropping his bag by the door he plopped down on his bed staring intently at the ceiling. Tomorrow it was all going to change. He glanced out his window at the sky wondering if Yukito was staring at the sky also.

"I'm home," Yukito called softly as he entered his house.

His grandmother exited the kitchen smiling at him while he removed his shoes in the entryway. She hugged him tightly which he returned. Leaving his bag in the entryway he followed his grandmother into the kitchen where she handed him a sandwich. He thanked her and began to slowly eat it while his mind drifted to all that had occurred today. Everything was going to change tomorrow and he didn't know what to expect. He looked out the kitchen window at the orange sky and sneezed violently. Handing him a tissue his grandmother smiled knowingly.

"Someone must be thinking about you Yuki," she said.

Yukito stared at her confused but flushed as he thought about Touya and wondered if maybe he…Yukito shook his head to clear that thought away. No way would the class president and one of the most popular boys in school be interested in him. After finishing his sandwich he left the kitchen and went to his bedroom. As he seated himself on his bed he stared out his window at the sky.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Kurogane pulled up to Fai's apartment complex and shut off the car much to the blonde's confusion. Turning to face the smaller man fully Kurogane looked him over with narrowed eyes as if trying to find answers without words. He raised his gaze to Fai's face and gave a gruff snort.

"I will find out what you are hiding." Kurogane said starting the car back up again as Fai gathered his things.

When he climbed out Fai plastered a fake smile on his face and bid the taller man goodbye and thanked him for the ride. Once Kurogane's car was out of sight Fai dropped the smile and turned to make his way to the elevator. Climbing off he walked down the hall a little ways then unlocked his front door after looking around cautiously. When he was inside he locked the door again and dumped his things on his kitchen table. He noticed that the red light on his answering machine was blinking. He didn't bother to listen to the messages. He knew who they were from. Raising a finger he simply pushed the delete button clearing away all the unheard messages.

"This has to end," Fai murmured to himself as he stared at the answering machine.

Watanuki and Doumeki split up at a 2 way street near Watanuki's apartment. He had no clue that the taller boy lived this close to him but that didn't mean anything considering that he never paid the other boy much mind until today. He stared up at Doumeki wanting to say something but didn't know what to say. Bowing his head with flushed cheeks he tried to form the right words he wanted to say before they parted ways.

"T-thank you…for saving me earlier and for carrying me to the nurse when I got hit by the baseball this morning." Watanuki said still staring at his shoes.

Doumeki was surprised but smiled and patted Watanuki's head. This made Watanuki look up at him confused.

"I'll see you tomorrow." With that said Doumeki turned and left.

Watanuki stared at his back in disbelief. "You big jerk! Don't just do something like that and leave!" he shouted at Doumeki's back.

The archer paused and turned slightly to look at him. "I want yakisoba tomorrow."

An annoyed look graced Watanuki's face at those words. "I'm not your private chef! Why do you want me to cook that anyway?"

"I heard from Kunogi-san that you're a good cook. See you tomorrow." Doumeki continued to walk down the street.

Fuming Watanuki turned and stormed in the opposite direction towards his apartment with an annoyed pout on his face.

Up in the sky the sun was setting on the last normal day of their lives.


End file.
